The Diary of the Big Blue Box
by Sadie193
Summary: I am not mad. I am not crazy. I am not insane. So why am I seeing this random blue box-thingy everywhere? And why does no one else notice it? And who is "the man in the box"? So many questions..." -Read and review please! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Right well, first ever fic... everyone pretend to be excited! **

* * *

The Diary of the Big Blue Box.

**Saturday, 13th December, 10:15pm**

Right well, I have decided to write this for two reasons: firstly, I think I must be the only person in London who has noticed this… blue box-thingy. And secondly, said blue box-thingy has just literally _appeared_ in front of my house… strange or what.

Maybe I should explain. The blue box is currently on the pavement, just in front of my house. There was this bizarre grinding noise and when I looked there it was! But nobody else has seen the box or heard the noise. I mean, out of the whole street not one person has even looked at it.

How many people do you think would notice a blue box in the middle of the street? Considering that it's not everyday you see a blue box just standing there, I would say quite a lot of people. Wrong!

I have seen this box loads of times, every time it is somewhere different. Usually it's in the street or maybe parked neatly in an alleyway (is parked right? I mean it must be able to move but can you drive it?). Once I even saw it in Tesco car park. It was next to the trolleys…

Well, I think I'm going mad. Crazy, barmy, loopy, nut. Insane! But it's definitely there; it's real! I hope it's real… Yeah it must be real.

So why does no one notice it?

Take the other day for instance. I was casually walking home from school (well I say walking home, I really mean walking completely the wrong way to go shopping with my mate Clare). There it was, just _sitting_ there in between W.H. Smith and Subway. Through the crowded street I could just make out the writing on it: "Police Box". What on Earth is a police box? Is it like a phone box or something?

Anyway, I pointed the box out to Clare. She looked across at it but didn't seem to _see_ it.

"Look, Clare, the box! Right there! Can't you see it?" I said to her but it was rather useless.

"No," she said, craning her neck to see "Where? I can't see it, Amy."

"Over there! Next to W.H. Smith!"

"Where's that?" Seriously, she's too blond for her own good, that girl. At that point I was beginning to attract some strange stares from people who saw me pointing frantically across the road, so I gave up. But there it was, in broad daylight with hundreds of people walking past it and not one of them seemed to notice!

I think I might be scaring my friends with my constant talk about the box… well I'm sorry but I find it a little bit more interesting than the continuous talk about weird bands I've never heard of or what happened on last nights soap.

Well, back to my newest encounter… or rather present encounter because it is still there. It hasn't moved since it "landed" half an hour ago. Yep, for half an hour I have been sitting here on my rather uncomfortable window ledge, waiting for something to happen. And I will wait all night if I have to, waiting… still waiting for something to happen. Something… anything! Come on, one little sign to explain how a big blue box suddenly materialises out of nowhere beside my garden gate. I would be eternally grateful… please?

Ok, so asking isn't going to work. Maybe I should go down there or something? Knock on the door? That's ridiculous, who is going to be inside there? Who could _fit_ inside there?

Google! I can Google it! The Internet will know what the random big blue box is… hopefully. Or not… No, I am not looking for "big blue boxes on eBay"! Stupid Internet.

It's going to be a long night…

* * *

**Sunday, 14th Decmeber, 1:30am**

Stupid box. Stupid me. Stupid... window ledge.

Three hours I sat there. THREE HOURS! That's like... three whole hours! And as soon as I fell asleep for like two seconds it went. The box left. I mean, I wasn't even asleep I was just... resting my eyes. And the big blue box chose that moment to go. Disappear.

I was annoyed until it reappeared again. Ha, it came back and this time I was watching!

It made that odd grinding noise again and sort of materialised in to exactly the same spot as before. The light on top of the box was flashing but after a few seconds it stopped. The door creaked open and out strode a tall man, his hands in the pockets of his long coat.

A man in the box!

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it's not a lot but hey... be nice to the new girl? If you're nice I expect a review. I got ideas for more of this but will only continue if I get enough interest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look at that... I updated! So read on people and please review. Pretty please? By the way the Christams mentioned in this is meant to be Voyage of the Damned. Thought I'd better point that out...**

**Saturday, 20th December, 8:35pm**

There's a man in the box! Wow…

Ok, to be honest he wasn't that interesting. He came out of the big blue box, stood in the street for a minute, held up a blue light-thingy and then left in the big blue box again, as quickly as he came. Not much, I know, but still pretty amazing.

Of course when I told anyone about the man they all just frowned at me like I was insane. They might have a point but I was definitely NOT imagining that.

My friends stared at me. My family ignored me. And the cat just blinked at me. But what can you expect from telling a cat?

Anyway, almost a week with no sign of the big blue box or the man in the box. He hasn't turned up anywhere. Probably on the Moon or something.

I have convinced myself that the box is alien. It's either that or a very clever publicity stunt in the middle of a suburban street, which seems unlikely because no one would waste their time on something like that. And not even the BBC has special effects as good at that.

As for the man, well he might be alien as well. It has been known. I mean like those spaceship over London for the past two Christmas's. And what about the time when one crashed into Big Ben and then landed in the Thames? There is no way you can convince me that wasn't real…

Anyway, that is just my theory. It's the best I can come up with so it's staying.

* * *

**Monday, 29th December, 6:55pm**

Christmas. Very disappointing. No aliens. No invasions. Nothing.

There were reports about something flying over Buckingham Palace but the details were very sketchy. I wasn't even around for that. No one was, actually. Everyone had virtually left London because they thought something would happen like the past two years. I was slightly annoyed to be missing out on the action but Mum insisted we leave. Well, I say slightly annoyed, but what I really mean is very _very_ _**very**_ annoyed.

Anyway, big blue box has returned. It was on the news; I could just see it in the background of a news report about something to do with Prime Minister. Yep, the big blue box was next to 10 Downing Street. And the man! He was there too, casually strolling across the road, wearing the exact same coat as before.

I almost screamed at the TV but managed to restrain myself. Lucky for me or I might have been carted off to the mental hospital.

* * *

**Tuesday, 30th December, 2:15pm**

I would like to point out that the man in the big blue box is actually quite cute. Want to know how I know this? … He's sitting in my kitchen!

Well, not exactly sitting, more… bouncing around and making a lot of noise. I'm glad my family aren't at home; they would freak out if they knew I had let a complete stranger into the house. Well, in my defence, I didn't really have much choice.

There I was at home, minding my own business, singing rather loudly to the Scissor Sisters on the radio when I heard that grinding noise. At first I thought it was just my imagination but I looked out the front door and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then I checked the back door and saw nothing but blue instead of my lovely overgrown back garden. The big blue box was parked against my back door… literally.

While I was marvelling at how I could possibly get out of the now completely blocked door, my very cunning cat had wrapped itself around my legs. I took one step forwards and was propelled into the box. One thing is for certain, it's definitely solid.

For some reason my falling onto the box must have sounded like a knock because once I had picked myself up I found myself staring straight into the eyes of the man from the box.

"Can I help you?" he frowned at me, leaning out of the door of his box.

"I would ask you the same thing." I replied, leaning out of my door. Well, it was the first thing that came into my head.

"Huh? But you're at my door."

"No, you're at _my_ door." I probably sounded like some arrogant teenager but the man ignored me and leaned to one side as he peered into my house.

"Err… That's a good point… I am. But how…?" he said slowly before drifting back inside the blue box and closing the door. The odd grinding noise started up again but nothing else happened. Almost like the blue box was refusing to budge.

The man came back out again and stepped across so he was stood in my doorway. He frowned at the box as if he was glaring at it. Evils!

"She won't move."

By this point I was staring intently at the box and the man, probably with my mouth wide open too.

"I'm Amy, by the way." I said. What else could I had said? How do you reply to a man who just stated that his big blue box wouldn't move?!

Oh," the man suddenly said, forgetting about the box. "Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**And another thing, I know that the dates in here are wrong... Stupid me looked at this years calendar rather than last years. But it's not that important. Anyway Virtual Cookies to anyone who reviews. Virtual Cookie bribing has worked before, you know. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I didn't update earlier, I was... busy. Plus I got majorly stuck on this chapter ( I blame the writer's block). Anyway a very very very BIG thank you to you reviewers. You people would get medals I had any... which don't but you do get Virtual Cookies.  
****Another thank you goes out to ThePurpleRose whose helped me with this when I got stuck.**

* * *

**Tuesday, 30th December, 2:45pm**

I believe my reply was something along the lines of "Doctor who?" instead of the normal "pleased to meet you". Maybe I should have been a bit more polite but on the other hand this guy had just _appeared_ and was now standing in _my_ kitchen with me.

"Exactly!" the man said excitedly. He seemed to have instantly forgotten about the whole box-won't-move thing.

I didn't receive any more elaborations on that so I resided with the fact I would have to call the guy "the Doctor". What sort of a name is that? Honestly…

"So what you gonna do?" I asked "the Doctor" who now appeared to be deep in thought. That or genuinely fascinated with the wall he was staring at.

"About what?" he muttered. Suddenly he leapt forward towards the box and pulled the blue-light thingy out of his pocket. He held it near the box for a minute then turned back, pointing the blue-light thingy straight up with it flashing on and off.

"About the random box blocking my door!" I said, although I might have well been talking to the cat.

"There's something about this place. There's a signal radiating from here. Any ship within a million million miles of Earth could pick it up. So what is it?"

I wasn't entirely sure whether he was talking to himself or me. The Doctor now stood in the middle of my kitchen, holding the blue-light thingy and staring at the floor. He stamped his foot and looked at me.

"Hollow floor." He stated.

"Well, yeah. They are old floorboards." I replied. He was starting to get a bit annoying now.

"Loose, as well." Suddenly he was on the ground, prying up one of the floorboards.

"Hey!" Great. Not only had this guy barricaded my back door, now he was destroying my floor. My parents were going to kill me…

It didn't take long for him to demolish the floor. He had pulled up the boards and was reaching inside the gaps. I had reached for the phone, ready to call the police, just to be safe. Can you blame me?

"What is it with you people and floorboards? You can almost certainly guarantee that where there is floorboards, there is something hidden underneath. You humans shouldn't keep so many secrets. Then again, it means there are still so many things to find out. Take bananas. Bananas are great. Took you years to discover them. You people just don't appreciate them enough. One day, they are going to save your world and you won't even realise."

Random…

The Doctor suddenly sat up. He held in his hand a dusty metal… thing. It reminded me of a Playstation controller.

"Ahh." The Doctor said happily as he blew the dust of it. "A Braxion tracker! That would explain the signal. How did it get under your floor?"

"How would I know? You're the expert." Or the psychopathic maniac who's going to kill me. Or maybe destroy my house. And what did he say that thing was?

"It's in sleep mode. Must have been here about… oh ten years. Did you live here ten years ago?" the Doctor said as he pushed buttons and flicked switches on the tracker thingy.

"Yeah." In fact it had been about ten years ago when the floor had to be fixed after _someone _had burnt the kitchen down when she was 5 years old. It wasn't me… Ok it was me. I was trying to make cookie and... well eventually the firemen had to come. Needless to say, my mum wasn't pleased.

I told the Doctor-guy this.

"Ahh, perfect opportunity to plant the tracker. But this technology is not from this century. Not even form this planet. How did it get here? And who is it tracking?" He said at about 90 miles per hour, while pressing buttons and shining the blue-light thing at the tracker-thing. I should really have asked what the technical terms were for all these… things.

Before I even had a chance to answer his rhetorical questions that could have never known the answers to anyway, the Doctor jumped up excitedly.

"Ah ha!"

"What?" I asked. The blue-light thingy was flashing again and now so was the tracker-thing.

"I've reversed the signal. It should lead straight to the location the signal is coming from. Brilliant!"

"How is that brilliant?" I was confused…

"Because it means we can find out who is tracking you." And with that the Doctor leapt out the door, straight into his blue box.

I was left temporarily speechless. What made this guy think I was the one being tracked? And who was he? And why was the box making that grinding noise again?

Without thinking (I do that a lot), I made up my mind and jumped from my back door and into the blue box, just as it disappeared.

I was inside the box! In fact that's where I am now. The Doctor-guy hasn't seemed to notice I have scribbling away in this diary since he first arrived in my kitchen. But I need to keep up to date, I need to write down every little detail that I can remember, so that I don't forget. Not that I would forget... much. Anyway there is more to this than just the big blue box now (which, by the way, is bigger on the inside.Seriously, _bigger_!). This is _huge_! This is... out of this world (wow, cheesy line).

* * *

**So? What do you think? I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter came out. But any advice or ideas on how to improve are very much welcome. Or any advice or ideas in general. I really need reviews people or I won't continue. Harsh but i do need feedback. Please? Pretty please? Yeah I'll stop rambling on now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, an update. Sorry it took so long but I honestly have been very busy... I have! And also I'd like to thank those who reviewed, you guys are the best people in, like, the whole universe! **

**I supose I should also apologise to my friends Nat and Nomi, who noticed the little joke I put in chapter one about a band they like/are completely obsessed with. But in my defense, I had asked them to read this and they didn't for a _month_! **

**Anyway, rant over. Read on and please review.**

**Tuesday, 30th December, 3:30pm**

It is bigger on the inside. My first thought as I jumped into the box.

It is bigger on the inside.

_It is bigger on the inside!_

I had the sudden urge to go back out and run around the box with my mouth wide open. Just to be sure that it really was _bigger_ on the inside.

I made for the door but the Doctor told me not to. So he had noticed I was there.

But, like any self-respecting teenager, I ignored him and opened the door anyway… Which was stupid.

Outside was no longer my house. Not even my garden. Not my city, not my country, not my bloody planet! It was space. Just as you would imagine it; black with little dots for stars. Space…

"Cool!" Any normal person probably would have been scared. Note: _normal_. None of this was bloody normal.

"I told you not to…" the Doctor sighed, "Wait. What did you say?"

"Cool?" I replied.

"Finally," he exclaimed, "Someone's who not scared of a little space travelling!" He was jumping around the round thingy in the middle of the big blue box, pressing buttons and pushing levers as he went. All of a sudden, he picked up a mallet, hit something hard and the box moved so suddenly that I crashed into the wall. Solid wall, I might add.

"Ow!" I tried to get back up but it was kind of hard with the box still moving. It was like an earthquake, or what I would imagine an earthquake would be like. But that wasn't possible considering we weren't on Earth any more.

The Doctor had obviously been expecting the not-on-earthquake and was holding on to some railings to keep himself up. He could've warned me at least.

Finally the box stood still and I was able to get up on my rather wobbly legs.

"What on earth-" I started to say but the Doctor wasn't listening.

"Yep, that's where we are. Good old Earth!" he said happily as he strode passed me and to the door. "Oh."

" "Oh" what?"

"Erm," he said slowly, "Well, we are a bit off course. Well, I say a bit."

I looked past him to see where we were but all I could see was lots of people all walking by. And behind, rows of shops such as W.H. Smith and Subway. Wait a minute…

"This is the High Street!" I said angrily, "This is a two minute walk away from my house. We could have walked here!"

"Like I said, bit off course."

Great. The Doctor should really learn how to drive his… big blue box. Have to remember to ask what it is. I can't keep calling it the big blue box. That's just stupid.

While I was thinking this, the Doctor had run back, grabbed the Braxion tracker thingy and was out the box, leaving me to close the door and follow.

"So, are you going to explain what the hell is going on?" I asked, hurrying to keep up with him.

"This is a Braxion tracker," the Doctor explained again, using it like a satnav to navigate along the High Street "And like I said, it's not from this planet. It uses a hypermagnetic signal to track a persons DNA and relay their location back to its source. It can track this persons DNA from within a million million mile radius-"

"But that's impossible!" I cut in.

"Impossible for you humans, yes. In another, say, 500 years, you might have the technology, but for now, it's alien."

Whoa… alien? Did he really say that? Cool…

"Anyway, it has been in the same place, tracking the same person for at least ten years so it went into sleep mode, but it still sends out a signal. The TARDIS picked up this signal-"

"The what?" I cut in again.

"The TARDIS." The Doctor nodded "My ship." He pointed back.

"Oh!" I smiled "You mean the big blue box!"

"Um, yeah, ok." The Doctor frowned "Anyway, stands for Time And Relative Dimension-" He saw my confused face "Never mind. It can travel through time and space."

"Cool!"

As we walked, the Doctor explained to me about the TARDIS and the blue light thingy, which turned out to be a "sonic screwdriver". He also told me about the Braxion tracker, which apparently came from a big industrialised planet (I couldn't pronounce it's name), in another galaxy (also couldn't pronounce the name) that was destroyed about 100 years ago in a big war between lots of other planets (I couldn't even _remember_ their names).

Eventually, we came to a stop outside a big office building. The Doctor glanced up from the tracker with a big smile on his face.

"Here we are…" he said slowly. "This is where the signal is coming from."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We go investigate." He smiled, waving a piece of paper in front of me.

I looked up to read the big sign on the front of the building:

JOHNSON & JONES LTD.

Property of Torchwood.

I gulped.

This was the company my mum works for. The exact building where my mum works. Where she was working right now…

Oh boy…

* * *

**Like I said before, any advice or suggestions will be appreciated greatly. So please review and tell me what you think. And I will review reply as well, because I've never done that before.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, well, I have spent all day writing this.** **It's the holidays now, so I have more time to write and stuff. After last week though, I need a holiday. It was a very busy week, to say the least. I had a drama mock exam on Tuesday, and only two days to rehearse a completely new peice. That was... frustrating.  
Oh, but on Wednesday I went to London to see Wicked at the theatre. Didn't get home until 2am but it was so worth it!**

**I dedicate this chapter to ThePurpleRose, for her birthday. Aww, I feel all happy now.**

**Ramble over (for now). Please read and review.**

* * *

**Tuesday, 30th December, 4:05pm**

"Oh no…" I said, with a slight echo from the Doctor.

We both glanced at each other. Then frowned.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed at the sign on the building. "Torchwood." He stated.

"Well done, you can read. What about it?"

"Well, it's Torchwood." He was now staring at me like if I got anymore dumber, I'd be a vegetable. "Torch-wood. You don't know what Torchwood is?"

"No…"

Seriously, was that all he was worried about? He obviously hadn't met my mum before…

Oh great, my mum. I was supposed to be at home, "doing my homework", under strict instructions not to go out, especially not near the High Street. Apparently, I spend too much money on clothes if I even walk along the High Street. She was going to kill me.

"Never mind." The Doctor said, suddenly happy. "Come on, time to investigate. Allons-y."

Allons-what?

He waltzed up to the door and waved the piece of paper to the big, burly security guard, who glanced at it and let him in. I was amazed but ran to keep up with him.

Inside was a huge lobby, full of hundreds of busy business people hurrying around. We strode in feeling as official as all the workers, but definitely not looking the part. I was still dressed in my joggers and pink jacket from when I had been dancing and singing in my kitchen.

"What is that thing?" I asked, gazing around at the busy people.

"This," the Doctor held up the piece of paper "is psychic paper. Shows someone whatever I want them to see." He flashed the paper for me to see and I did a double-take on what I saw.

"You're the King of Belgium?!" I said, maybe a little too loudly. I few of the office-people gave me a strange look.

"No," the Doctor scowled at me "Now wait here. I'll go find out what's happening."

And he left me.

I felt a little unwanted. I thought about following him, but soon realised that I wouldn't get very far without that psycho-paper thing.

It's now been twenty minutes since he left. I've had nothing to do but write in this here book and stare at the business people who are glaring at me. It's almost like they've never seen a bored teenager sitting on the floor, scribbling in her diary, in the middle of a busy office building before.

* * *

**Tuesday, 30th December, 4:15pm**

He came back. I suppose I should be happy about that.

He came back. Followed by several security guards, a man in a long coat, some other people and my mum.

Damn…

As they got near, two of the security guards picked me up off the floor. Everyone suddenly erupted into talking, the mass of people all arguing about something or another.

The Doctor was waving the Braxion tracker about whilst talking to the man in the long coat, the security guards were debating with the other people whether they should let me go and my mum just about managed to drown everyone else out.

"What do you think you're doing here? How did you get in? Why aren't you at home? Who is that man you were with? And _why_ were you with him?!"

Ah, parents. Don't you just love them.

I immediately tuned out and started to listen the Doctor's conversation instead.

"But you can't do that." He was saying angrily "She has a right to know what is going on. She could help, she could be useful."

"I'm sorry, Doc." The man with the coat said, "It's standard procedure. We have to do it. We can't have anyone asking questions, not until we have found out where the tracker came from and who is tracking her."

Oh, so they were talking about me. Charming…

"So, is that all that Torchwood does, Jack? Makes people forget what happened so that they don't ask any awkward questions." The Doctor looked very angry now.

"No, but this is far too dangerous to have some immature teenager involved." The man called Jack retaliated.

Immature teenager. _Immature teenager!_ That should have offended me, but I was too confused and had two security guards holding my arms rather tightly. Offence can wait… How do you _make_ someone forget?

"I am sorry, Doctor, but this is too dangerous and she is too young to be involved in this. You're doing the right thing." Then Jack handed something over to the Doctor, who took it grudgingly.

Jack gave the orders and everyone returned back to their work, presumably. Even my mum left and I thought no one could boss her about.

The big security guards dropped me on the floor, where I picked up my book but stayed sitting down. The Doctor sat down next to me and watched me for a few minutes as I scribbled down all that I could remember of what just happened.

He gave a slight sigh. "Do you write everything down?"

"Yep." I replied, "Everything I can remember. Or would want to remember. Or might need to remember."

The Doctor suddenly beamed. "You are _brilliant_!"

"Huh?"

"Keep writing. And write this." He ordered, before launching into a speech at 90mph, "Three weeks ago this company was taken over by Torchwood, lead by Captain Jack Harkness, an organisation set up to keep track of alien activity. This company was just a front for a gang of aliens who were using hypermagnetic signals to track various people for unknown reasons. Nearly all of the signals had been lost by the time Torchwood investigated. Yours was the only tracker still working. Torchwood are still trying to find out why you were being tracked and who exactly by. To do that they need you to go about your everyday life as normal, with no indication that you have any idea of what is happening. Torchwood believes that the only effective way to ensure that everything goes back to normal, is to give you this."

He held up in his hand a small pill.

"What is that?" I asked, still trying to understand what he had just said.

"It will make you forget. Forget everything that has happened today. Keep writing. It will put everything back to normal for you. Ignorance is bliss, in this case."

"What?" I exclaimed, "You're just going to let me forget this! Wipe my memory and leave me!"

The Doctor nodded sadly but then looked obviously at the book I was writing in.

Of course!

I would forget everything. But everything I need to know is written in here!

Genius. There is method to my madness, after all.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said genuinely, as he handed me the pill. "I'm so sorry."

It should be easy, right? Simple. I hope. I just need to remember. Read this all again and remember and help him to find out what is happening.

Remember.

* * *

**What do you think? I have had loads of sudden ideas for the next chapter, which I'm going to start writing right now. Now that is a first! It usually takes me days to even start to write the next chapter.  
And it's been nearly a week and I still have "Defying Gravity" in my head from Wicked... I'll stop rambling now. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh, the summer holidays. Don't you just love em. It's been raining all day! Almost as bad as snow at Easter. Oh well, should be used to it by now. This is England.**  
**And for anyone else who hasn't figured it out yet, this is mean to be the 10th Doctor (see Voyage of the Damned, Chapter 2). Although I think he seems very 9-ish, which I'm trying to fix. **

**Read on and enjoy. Oh, and a very big thank you to you reviewers.**

* * *

**7:45am, December sometime...**

Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow…

My head hurts. A lot.

Ever since I woke up, my head has been pounding. It's like having a hangover… or what I would _imagine_ having a hangover is like… I've never had a hangover. Not since the last time I had one. Shh...

This morning is turning out to be very strange.

First, there is my headache from hell.

Next, I wake up and I find I'm lying on my bed still dressed in my clothes.

And then, my mum knocked on the door! How weird is that?

Well, normally she just shouts up the stairs that she is going to work, whether I'm awake or not. But this morning she actually came into my room.

"Amy, I'm going to work, alright?" she said. She gave me an unusual loving smile. Or was that pity?

"Erm, ok." I replied. I tried to stand up but just rolled onto the floor. My legs had turned to jelly. "Why am I so tired?"

"Well, you stayed up really late last night watching that X Files marathon on TV."

The X Files? Seriously? But I don't like The X Files. Why can't I remember watching it?

"Are you ok, honey?" My mum asked me, sincerely. Honey? Now this was not right.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was just stuck on the floor, with no control over my limbs and no possible way of getting back up.

"Ok. Now don't forget there's that New Years Eve party tonight. Meet you there at around nine." She turned to leave, "And, under no circumstances, are you to go shopping with Clare. Do you hear me?"

And she went to work.

Whoa, wait! New Years Eve? That's not until tomorrow. Isn't it? Got to go check the calendar.

* * *

**Wednesday, 31st December, 11:30am (apparently...)**

It took me a whole hour just to get downstairs. My legs did eventually start to work again, but not until I had reached the bottom step. Typical.

I checked the calendar. Sure enough, it's the 31st of December. Now I'm a little bit worried. What the hell happened yesterday? I can't remember any of it!

Maybe I did get drunk. That would explain the hangover feeling. Nah, if I were drunk, Mum would have murdered me.

Maybe I'm ill. Oh my, like seriously, dying! Oh no… No! Don't be silly, Amy.

Maybe I got abducted by aliens… Well, it's the best theory so far.

But what did happen yesterday? How can I just miss a day of my life?

And what is up with this book? It's not my normal diary, that's under my bed, where I always keep it. But this is a different book. It was in my pocket and jabbed me between my ribs when I fell off my bed. I decided to write in it because it was closer than my other diary. It looks like I've been writing in it for days.

Maybe I should read it…

* * *

**Wednesday, 31st December, 9:05pm**

Whoa!

_Whoa!_

I had no idea I had such an active imagination…

I should, like, write fiction or something.

Seriously, this book. It's like a diary but… well how can it be true? It just so unbelievable.

Yeah, things are strange. Like ten minutes ago this random guy knocks on my door; tall, skinny with funny hair and a long coat.

He gave me broad but slightly disturbing smile. "Hi."

"Hi?" I said back. The bloke was still smiling.

"How are you?" he asked. He seemed slightly impatient, like he was keen to leave or something.

"I'm ok." I blatantly lied. Seriously, what did he want? Should I be worried?

Then it hit me.

"You're the guy from the book!"

I was half expecting him to stare at me like I was completely crazy and call for the nice men in white coats but he only smiled even more.

"Good, your memory is returning. Now get dressed. We're going to a party."

Party… New Years Eve, of course! Duh…

"Where?" I asked as the guy followed me inside my house. Damn, what was his name again?

Erm… was it… John? No, it began with a D. D… David? He could be a David…No, he isn't a David. Doctor! He was a doctor. Doctor who, though?

"At that company, Johnson and Jones, or something like that. Remember? Although, when we get there, your going to have to act like you still can't remember anything."

Act like I can't remember. Easy. Because I can't remember. Well… not much. One thing I was getting desperate to know though.

"Why me?" A question I had the feeling I should have asked a long time ago. Don't know why though.

The guy paused for a moment. "Because your special somehow." He saw my sceptical look, "Do you really want to know? Ok, then. Remember how we found the tracker? It was being used by a group of Paclyfors, hunters from the planet Roos. The whole species was nearly wiped out during the Time War. However a small group survived and are now hiding on Earth, using the company Johnson and Jones as a front to try and rebuild their civilization. Why you in particular though, well, it's a mystery to me, although you must somehow be a key. Somehow they are going to use you to restore their orginal order."

I stared at him.

"What? You did ask. Now come on. It's time for a party."

* * *

**Hey, now review. And review nicely, please. Nice reviews are nice. I have actually worked out the whole plot for this story. I know how it's gonna end, hehe! I'm thinking New Year explosions...**


	7. Chapter 7

**My excuse for lateness: Broken laptop. And then PC World didn't want to give it back. But now it's back, so READ ON AND ENJOY! **

* * *

**Wednesday, 31st December, 11:00pm**

When we arrived at Johnson and Jones I suddenly remembered that this was actually where I was supposed to be

When we arrived at Johnson and Jones I suddenly remembered that this was actually where I was supposed to be. The New Years Eve party mum had mentioned earlier was, in fact, the New Years Eve party that her work throws every year. So I wasn't going to look out of place here, unless people remembered me from yesterday when they apparently gave me amnesia or something along those lines.

I am starting to believe the book. I don't really know why though.

My first sign that it was real was when me and the Doctor-type bloke walked passed the big blue box in my front garden.

Something sort of clicked in my head. TARDIS.

The blue box was called the TARDIS. And the guy was called the Doctor. And he had found the Braxion tracker under the floor in my kitchen.

He then used the psychic paper to get into the party. That was also in the book.

Once in the party, the Doctor completely disappeared. I still have no idea where he is.

People keep staring at me; obviously they do remember me from yesterday.

My mum found me and asked me how I was, which she rarely ever does. I think she feels guilty. Well she should after what she let happen here yesterday.

I'm getting bored of the party. Only an hour to go until midnight and I can't exactly enjoy myself while I know there are random aliens after me.

That's it. I'm going to find the Doctor.

* * *

**Wednesday, 31st December, 11:30pm**

Note to self: Never, ever, _ever_ be stupid enough to go _looking_ for the Doctor again. Never!

Let me explain, or try to. See, it didn't take long to find the Doctor. He was in an office on the top floor of the building while the party raved on downstairs. But he wasn't alone…

No, the American dude with the long coat from yesterday was with him.

"Why her though, Doc?" I heard him ask from behind the door. I wasn't eavesdropping, if anyone asks.

"Why anyone?" the Doctor replied, typing away furiously on a computer "Why did the clockwork robots go after Madame de Pompadour? Why the Gelth in 19th century Cardiff? Why Rose?"

Random…

"But, Doctor…" the man said. The Doctor just continued to stare at the computer. Suddenly he sat back, his mouth hanging open.

"Jack, they're coming for her." He said so quickly I nearly didn't hear him. "Look, the signal has vanished! They're coming right now, the Paclyfors are coming to get her."

Both had their eyes open wide in horror. I got the sudden feeling that they had been talking about me. Oh bugger…

"But…" the Doctor suddenly jumped up and started typing again "if I send a false signal, they will think that she has moved, gone somewhere else and they won't find her." He typed some more, faster then should be humanly possible. Then again, he's not exactly human, is he?

And then it went black. And dark. Very dark, in fact. I heard the faint screams of the partiers downstairs as the music and lights all went dead.

"Oh, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouted and there was a bang, which sounded like him kicking something hard. "They must be already here! They've shut off the power! Come on!"

And that's when they burst out of the room and knocked me straight to the ground. It was my fault really. Shouldn't have been standing behind the door. But it is the best place to eavesdrop from.

"Hello." The man called Jack said, pulling me to my feet. "Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced himself as he shook my hand. Maybe he didn't recognise me in the dark but the Doctor definitely did as he pulled me along the corridor.

"Not now, Jack!" The Doctor snapped. "And she's only 15. That's illegal here."

"What?" I frowned "He only said hello."

"That's what you think."

Huh?

Slightly worried by that, I just allowed myself to be pulled along the corridor by the Doctor with Captain Jack Harkness following. We reached the lifts in quite a hurry and I was surprised that the Doctor managed to stop before he ran straight into it.

"Where are we going?" I asked as both Captain Jack and the Doctor pressed buttons to get the lift to work. They didn't answer, too busy to notice.

"The lift won't work. The power went off, remember?" I reminded them "Hence the darkness we are in." They stared at me. With good reason too, that was a strange sentence to say.

"Fire exit." Captain Jack pointed to the right and the Doctor sprinted off. I followed, slightly unsure why I was running around in the dark like a headless chicken.

Not a normal New Years Eve party, really.

The Doctor stopped dead at the foot of the fire exit stairs. Footsteps were coming up the stairs. Very spooky in the dark… Reminded me of some horror film.

A figure appeared at the bottom of the stairwell. They climbed up, closer to us, as the Doctor fumbled in his pocket for the sonic screwdriver, which he held at arms length.

"Do you really think that's going to help?" Captain Jack hissed as we backed away slowly.

"Amy?" the figure asked, looking straight at me.

Oh no. Oh damn. Oh… great.

Just what you need when you are on an adventure.

Your mother.

* * *

**Right, I reckon I can have this finished in a few more chapters. No explosions yet, but next chapter, guaranteed. So review, please. I would really like to get upto 30 reviews. So that's ... two more. Even if you just say hi, which would be nice, review. **


	8. Chapter 8

****

Well, this is new. An update, so soon. All I can say is... well I don't know how to explain my odd updateyness. So you had better read on...

**Oh, and very very very BIG thank you to all reviewers. You guys and gals rock! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday, 31st December, 11:40pm**

A lot of things can happen in ten minutes.

For example, an alien spaceship could crash land on Earth, accidentally killing all life on our little planet… It's possible.

Or you could meet the most wonderful man in the _whole universe_, fall madly in love, run off to Las Vegas (as long as you are not too far away), and get married.

Sadly though, none of these has happened to me. Damn…

Although I'm beginning to wish the first one would happen.

Let me explain what _has_ happened in ten minutes: The Doctor has barricaded himself, me, Captain Jack and my mum in an office-y type room. The Doctor is using his sonic screwdriver to "reinforce" the windows and concrete walls, although I can't see how a little blue light does that. I think he's lying.

My mum is sitting next to me, holding my hand like I'm a two-year old. It is starting to freak me out.

And Captain Jack is bandaging my arm up, which has four rather big teeth marks in it. Everyone is very quiet and sort of sad, like someone has died. It's a bit scary really.

Now if we magically go back ten minutes in time, (which the Doctor claims his spaceship can do, although I reckon he's lying again. Time travelling, yeah right.) that puts everyone on the fire exit stairs, staring blankly at my mother.

"Mum?!" I was sooooo embarrassed I thought I would die. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't have time to answer, which was annoying because I really did want to know. There came a horrible sort of shriek from further down the stairs and shadows appeared on the walls. Big shadows, of huge… things with wings and teeth sticking out like a sabre-tooth tiger.

"RUN!" the Doctor shouted and we all obeyed. Although we didn't get far when suddenly one of those things crashed through the wall in front of us. Either they are very strong or the walls are very weak. I bet the first one.

The thing was massive. So big in fact, it took up the whole corridor and hit its head on the ceiling. It was sort of a cross between a dinosaur (a big one) and a bear (a big grizzly one that can rip your head off). Big teeth hanging out of its mouth like fangs and big claws, like a bears.

Sorry I couldn't get any more details than that, but it was dark and this thing was trying to kill us. At least that was the impression I got.

It shrieked an ear-piercing cry and we ran in the opposite direction. We ran back passed the stairs just as another one of those things jumped up it and at us.

Then it's all a bit of a blur for me. I remember falling to the ground. The thing had hit me and Captain Jack, sending us both flying into the wall. And I remember my arm hurting, where the thing bit me. And I remember being dragged to safety by either the Doctor or my mum, one of who was screaming very loudly, but I doubt that was the Doctor.

That's when the Doctor barricaded us all in the room using the sonic screwdriver (apparently it locks doors). The things were still shrieking outside.

"Anyone hurt?" Captain Jack asked, jumping to his feet. Full of energy, that guy.

"Yeah, you." I replied, seeing the blood dripping from his leg. I was also aware of the blood not so much as dripping but more pouring from my arm. I looked at Mum, who had her eyes closed. Bless her, she hates blood.

I felt dizzy, still do actually. Oh, and sick. And light-headed. I'm amazed I can actually hold a pen, never mind write.

The Doctor inspected my arm, putting on a pair of glasses that made me laugh for some reason. He ordered Jack to clean up my arm while he secured the room. Which brings us up to now.

And as soon as the room stops spinning, I'm going to ask what the hell is going on!

* * *

**Wednesday, 31st December, 11:50pm**

Ok no more spinning rooms. But there are still aliens outside. Not good.

I was just about to ask the Doctor what were those things were when I was rudely interrupted by the lights coming back on. We all gazed in wonder at the simple light bulbs for a few moments then the Doctor got a sudden burst of energy and leapt to the computer on the desk I was sitting on. He started typing away furiously again, too fast for me to watch.

"Bit too late to change the signal now, Doctor." Captain Jack said, "They already know she's here."

"I know," the Doctor replied, not looking up from the screen "but they must somehow have the hypermagnetic signal from the Braxion tracker integrated into them because there is no way they could have used the tracker as it was intended. Can you imagine a Paclyfor sitting at a computer? No, so they must have wired the signal into their DNA to get the exact location put straight into their heads. Now if we can charge a signal on the same frequency, amplify it and transmit it, it will be received by all of those Paclyfors and-"

"Boom goes the aliens!" Jack nodded along.

Well, at least some one understood that. The Doctor was now dismantling the computer, pulling wires out and connecting others with Captain Jack's help.

"What are those things?!" I finally asked.

"Now, Jack, hand me that hole-punch." The Doctor babbled, ignoring me. "If the main power wire could connect to the amp and… this goes here then… damn, need a proton charger. Jack, you got a toaster?"

"Sorry, Doc, I left my last one downstairs." Jack replied sarcastically… I think. Toaster? Hunger should be the last thing on his mind.

"Doctor!" I shouted. This time he was going to hear me. "TELL ME!"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, suddenly very serious.

"Those are the Paclyfors and they are after you." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I don't know …" he drifted off staring at my arm, still with blood running through the bandages. He dabbed his finger in my blood and licked it. I frowned and leaned away from him. Was he going to turn vampire on me?

"Oh, of course!" he exclaimed, suddenly excited again "Blood! Your blood has way too much iron and sodium hydro-oxygenated potassium in it. Enough to kill you, but it's in perfect balance in your blood. Just the right ingredients and environment to use for regenerating cells of dead beings. They're trying to use your blood to help them rebuild their species!"

"Huh?" I was not in the right frame of mind to use long words.

That didn't matter because about ten seconds after that there was a blinding flash of light, followed by a boom, and an almighty crash. Then the pearly gates… ok not quite but I felt like I should be dead.

We were all thrown across the room like rag dolls by the explosion and the windows shattered inwards, showering us with glass and debris.

"DAMN!" Jack shouted from across the room. "They got hold of the gas cylinders out back. Must have ignited one of them in our direction."

"How many are there?" The Doctor groaned from somewhere near me.

"Four." Jack replied, "Only three more to go."

* * *

**A few notes for reviewers:**

**Soreye: I included a toaster. It has yet to be blown up though.**

**montypython203: Yeah, you are right about the Gelth. But why the 19th century? **

**Take example from these people and review, please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter. OK, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter.I wanted more of a cliff hanger. I should have been doing my coursework instead of this but I got distracted. Well, it's not my fault if David Tennant is on the front of my Romeo and Juliet book.**

**And thanks to my proof reader, ThePurpleRose. Anyway, carry on.**

* * *

**Thursday, 1st January , 12:10am**

Sure enough, three more horrendous explosions followed the first, pretty much obliterating the room. It was scary stuff, to say the least.

I was the first to recover. I sat up and looked around the dark room, which was occasionally lit up by sparks from the electrical wires. It was the kind of devastation you would only ever wish upon your school.

"Is everyone alright?" I called out. The aliens were still shrieking somewhere in the distance.

No one replied for a while. It was frightening; my head was suddenly filled with images of everyone dead or horrifically wounded. Oh god, please don't let them be dead!

"Five, four, three," I heard someone say loudly "two, one: Happy New Year!" Jack suddenly leapt up, giving me a heart attack. Both the Doctor and my mum started groaning for him to shut up.

"Come on, Doc." Captain Jack said, dragging him across the room. "We got some alien brains to fry. It won't take long before those things make it up here."

How could he be so happy? It was unnatural!

My mind raced back to what the Doctor said before the explosions. Vampire, aliens… blood!

"Doctor, if they want my blood, then why are they trying to blow us all to little pieces?" I asked, trying to crawl over to where he had sat up and was fixing the computer.

"They're not trying to kill you any more," he said quickly "they are aiming for us. We are in their way."

So everyone was in danger. Because of me…

"How did they get that stuff in my blood?" I asked, trying my absolute best not to think about how this was all my fault. "Why do they want it now?"

"It must have been entered into your system as a baby, and after sixteen years it would be at the perfect stage for regenerating cells."

I frowned "But I'm only 15! You said it yourself. I'm not 16 for another six months yet, right Mum?"

My mother looked up from the wires she was holding for Captain Jack and nodded slightly. The Doctor's gaze fixed on her.

"Is she 15?" he asked her, so seriously. She faltered.

"I… I don't know." Mum replied, looking down at the wires again.

WHAT?!

"How do you _not know_?" I exclaimed, "You're my mum, of course you know when I was born!"

She didn't look up or reply. A few tears fell down from her face. I was confused.

"Tell her." The Doctor urged, "She has a right to know."

To know what? What did he know? Tell me what? _What was going on?_

"You're…" my mum sobbed, definitely crying now. "You're not…"

"Not what?!" I demanded.

"Not my daughter."

… What?

Oh. My. God.

"Amy, please listen to me." She pleaded me. I wasn't aware what I was doing, but I was slumped against something, probably the Doctor. "Let me explain."

"Go on then." I heard myself say. How could she possible explain this?

"I'd…I'd been away for a holiday. Six months in Thailand. I came home and there you were, just left on my doorstep. I didn't know what to do…you were just a tiny little baby. I took you inside and told everyone you were mine. I told everyone that I was pregnant before I left and that you were born while I was on holiday… I couldn't just give you up. I filled out a birth certificate for you, saying your birthday was the day that I had found you, even though it wasn't."

"So I am sixteen." I muttered. Everyone gave me a sort of _is-that-all-you-can-think-about_ look.

"Probably." she continued, sadly "I looked out for any news of children that were missing around the time that I found you but there was nothing. It was like you hadn't existed. I had no idea where you came from."

"You know what?" I suddenly announced, "I can buy lottery tickets."

"What?" Everyone frowned.

"Yeah, that's right." I said, "I'm sixteen, I can buy lottery tickets. And you what else I can do now? I can have-"

"Amy!" The woman who wasn't my mother snapped. "Amy, honey, are you sure that you understand me?"

Yes, _mother_, loud and clear. I understand that you lied to me for nearly sixteen years!

I didn't say anymore. No one did.

* * *

**Thursday, 1st January , 12:25am**

And when this day can't get any worse- it does.

The Paclyfors were trying to break the door down. Trying and very nearly succeeding.

And there I was, in a daze, drifting between memories that I now know mean nothing.

Mum was crying. I know she's not my real mother but well… she's still my mum.

The Doctor suddenly called out excitedly. "Yes! Proton charger is ready. Everything set there, Jack?"

"Everything is A-OK, Doctor." Jack said, bouncing about almost as much as the Doctor "Let's fry these aliens!"

They jumped about a bit more and then the Doctor stood next to the computer, his finger on the button.

He hesitated though. Captain Jack looked at him, confused.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" he said. "Press the button."

"I can't." he said, slowly for once. "Jack, I have to give them a choice. It would genocide. I have to give them the option to leave this planet."

"What? Doctor, you can't reason with these things!" Jack exclaimed, "They are hunting a fifteen year old girl! Do you really think they will listen?"

I heard him but didn't bother to correct him. I was more interested in why the Doctor had suddenly turned all sensitive towards these things. Was he going to go and talk to them?

Apparently he was. He moved to the door and held the sonic screwdriver to it. Jack and my mum instantly moved to my side to protect me from the aliens. Although, apparently, the aliens weren't after me any more. Not trying to kill me at least. Strange…

Suddenly the door was open and the Doctor stepped through it, closing it quickly behind him, leaving the rest of us to wait.

* * *

**Anyone heard of Trock? I have, only today though. It's Timelord Rock! People have wrote songs about Doctor Who. And some of them are quite clever. Look it up. And while you're doing that, review please.**

**P.S Next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER! Dun dun dun...! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter... Dun dun dun!! I apologise for the month I spent writing this, but writing endings is hard. I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending but I hope it's up to standard.**

**So read on and enjoy...**

* * *

**Thursday, 1st January , 12:45am**

I waited for a few minutes. Then a few more. Then I got bored and sat down.

The Doctor sure was taking his time. I couldn't help thinking that maybe he had been eaten by the aliens… Maybe that would explain why they had gone so quiet.

My head was feeling weird. My arm was throbbing. The room kept spinning out of focus. I'm sure that's not really a good sign, is it?

I had to be dreaming. I wish I were dreaming, sound asleep in my lovely bed where everything was all right and none of this had ever happened. Never.

Eventually, I laid my head on the desk, sick of watching Captain Jack pacing the rotating room. All I wanted to do was to go to sleep… Sleep…

Not going to happen though. Not with the Doctor there.

I heard him before I saw him.

"NO, NO, NOO!!" he sounded angry. What had happened? Were the aliens trying to eat him?

He burst through the door, covered in gooey stuff. Green gooey stuff, yuck.

"Doctor, what happened?" Jack asked urgently, as the Doctor ran across the room to the desk. I looked up at him. Even sideways he looked angry.

"You pressed the button!" he said, looking at me and gritting his teeth.

"What?" I frowned, forcing myself to sit up. "No, I didn't!" I glanced down.

Oh, bugger…

He was right, I had pressed the button. When I laid my head down on the desk. Damn. Press the button and "Boom goes the aliens", as Jack had said. Although that would explain the gooey stuff.

Doctor glared at me. Now I know, aliens aren't scary… he is, though.

He was just about to say something when Mum spoke up. It was the first time she had said anything since… well earlier on. She sounded very small and meek.

"But, it's ok now?" She said. "It's ok. Those things aren't after Amy anymore. She's safe. We can go home… Right?"

The Doctor stared at her for a minute or so. "No." he said, sadly.

Huh? Now what?

"Why not?" I demanded, standing up. "I've had enough, I want to go home!"

I suddenly felt extremely dizzy. The room blurred and fell sideways. Or rather, I fell sideways. Someone caught me before I hit the ground; probably Captain Jack, he was closest.

And then black…

I did eventually wake up again. Although not in my lovely warm bed as I had wished. Nope, laying on glass and debris with my mum, some guy called Jack and a Doctor leaning over to all look at me.

I think it's time to find out what the hell is going on…

* * *

**Thursday, 1st January , 1:30am**

OK, gotta write quick. Actually, I'm not sure why I'm writing this. It's a waste of really precious time. But people have to know. People should know what the hell is going on in this world. Who knows, this diary might even become like a proper story or something… a book, or maybe even a film!! I wonder who would play me…?

Damn it, I'm rambling. No, bad, stop! Can't afford to ramble…

Here.

"Why not?" I asked the Doctor again. He stared at me. "Why. Can't. I. Go. Home?"

He still didn't answer, but instead took my arm to look at the lovely teeth marks. I was getting very frustrated…

The Doctor carefully unwound the bandages on my arm and I winced. Whether I winced from the pain or the sight, I wasn't sure. Let me ask something though: blood is red, right?

Mine wasn't. And no, I'm not some mutant freak. Well… ok I did have some strange substances in my blood that shouldn't be there, but it should be red regardless.

However, the large holes in my arm where the alien had bit me now oozed some black… stuff. Ew! That made me feel even more sick.

My mum screamed. "What is that stuff!?" She had to look away, bless.

"It's the poison from the Paclyfor bite," the Doctor informed her, not looking away from my arm. "It has infected her system, travelling through her blood. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

My eyes widened in panic, although not nearly as much as my mum's. Jack's face hardened as he stared at the Doctor.

"Is there nothing you can do, Doc?" But the Doctor shook his head.

My stomach dropped as I looked back and forth at everyone's faces. Panic, hysteria, distress, sadness. How could this happen? Why did this happen? _Why?_

"B-but…" I stammered "But it b-bit J-Jack! It bit him, too, on the leg! Why isn't he… l-like this? Is he I--infected? W-will he…?" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Still can't actually.

Jack shook his head sadly and stared at me instead. "I can't die." He said the words slowly, to make sure I understood. Which I did. Perfectly.

Captain Jack couldn't die. The poison wouldn't affect him. But, for me, on the other hand… the poison was already affecting me… I could die… I would die.

10 minutes later. I finally broke the silence that was haunting the room. There was only one question I wanted to know the answer to, but a million things I was desperate to say.

Eventually I found my little voice. "Why me?"

Everyone looked up from their different parts of the room; Jack from the desk, my mum from my right side, holding my hand and the Doctor from my left, a little further away. I waited expectantly.

"I don't know," the Doctor finally answered. "I don't know why they picked you, out of every living thing on this planet. I don't know why they thought that your blood in particular would be different from anyone else. I don't know why they ruined your life…I'm sorry." He looked at me, very sincere. I think it was bothering him, not knowing everything.

"It's not your fault." I found myself saying.

What? If I hadn't met him, none of this would have happened. What was I talking about?

Still, I couldn't blame him. It wasn't _really_ the Doctor fault; I just wanted some one to blame. If he hadn't been here then I would already be dead, at least that what I think the aliens were going to do to me. Actually, I'm fairly sure that they weren't going to just take a blood sample and let me walk away. They would have killed me.

I suppose that it was bad luck, really. Really, massively huge bad luck that the damn aliens chose me out of every living thing on the whole planet to use as a storage facility to keep the blood that was going to help rebuild their civilisation.

Just very bad luck…

So what can I say?

My heartbeat is getting louder and louder but I'm not panicking. I can't stop it. I should just stay here, lying still until… well until it's over.

I should say thank you really. Thank you to Mum and my friend Clare, the people who mean the most to me. Mum, I'm glad you told me the truth. And I'm sorry I got you into all this, even though you did work for the aliens before, so that's not really my fault, is it? You didn't know any more than I did so... Damn, I'm rambling again.

Clare, you can have my CD collection. And my DVD's, if you must.

Thank you to Captain Jack, although I'm not entirely sure why.

Thank you to the big blue box. The thing that started all this. It's always there, you should look out for it sometimes. Just in the street or on a corner. It's there, always there...

And thank you to the Doctor. The most strange, unusual and brilliant man I know. The guy who just appeared at my kitchen door, less than two days ago and led me on this… whatever this is. Adventure? Yeah, I'd call it an adventure.

Just thank you…

* * *

**And thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed or even read this story. Good feedback really does make this worth while. Thanks.  
I'll review reply for this now, as an even bigger thank you. **


End file.
